


At Arms Length

by sam-winchester-deserves-a-dog (supernaturalbroments)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Prom, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbroments/pseuds/sam-winchester-deserves-a-dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With prom fast approaching, Dean knows he need's to get his act together and ask Cas out already. But what if Sam and Charlie were wrong about Cas feeling the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Arms Length

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!

Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other anxiously, wondering how the hell Sam and Charlie had convinced him to do this. They had pumped him full of confidence but the second he saw Cas at his locker with his bedhead hair and bumble bee back pack, it was gone. He would rather die than risk Cas hating him. He turned back to Charlie and Sam eyes wide, shaking his head.

“Nope can’t do it.” He said with conviction. Sam and Charlie just rolled their eyes both grabbing an arm and practically dragged him towards his best friends locker.

“Com’on Dean we’ve been over this you like Cas, Cas obviously has feelings for you, trust me my gay dar is on point and through the roof with you two around. He’s going to say yes to prom! You know they stop selling tickets tomorrow.” Charlie reminded him, squeezing his arm encouragingly.

“Beside’s didn’t you see his reaction when you told us about the rumour Lisa wants to go prom to with you? He was totally upset before he over compensated!” Sam said enthusiastically praying that after this he wouldn't have to deal with the damn pining any more.

“Hey Cas!” Sam greeted cheerfully. Cas smiled at them swinging his back pack over his shoulder and closed his locker.

“You guys ready to go?” He asked with a smile oblivious to the way that they were holding Dean in his spot.

Cas usually got a ride home with the winchesters, they lived across the street from each other.

“Yup, we are.” Sam confirmed.

“Ok well I’ll catch you guys tomorrow.” Charlie said grinning conspiratorially at Sam, giving Dean a thumbs up as she walked away.

They all climbed into the Impala it was unusually quiet other than the classic rock playing though the stereos. Dean was absorbed in his thoughts of how to ask Cas out and trying not to psych himself out with the idea of ruining his friendship. Cas was to busy thinking about the conversation he’d over heard last block.

_“So is it true, are you and Dean Winchester going to prom together?” One of the other cheerleaders asked Lisa Braeden. Cas’s pen stopped on the page along with his heart. He leaned forward slightly trying to hear the conversation._

_“I decided not to ask him. I have my eye on someone else”, she said with a shrug. Then whispered too low for Castiel to hear, “and so does he.” The girls giggled together but Castiel was to preoccupied with his thoughts to listen. His emotions clashed together, on one hand he was overjoyed he wouldn't have to see Dean with Lisa in his arms on the dance floor. On the other though he felt bad for how he had convinced Dean that of course the rumour was true when Dean casually mentioned it to him asking his opinion on what to do. Of course Cas said that they were true because who wouldn't love Dean? Certainly not him, Cas had accepted his feeling for his best friend for a long time. He knew Dean would never feel the same way._

Castiel was drawn out of his thoughts when they pulled into the Winchesters driveway.

“See ya later Cas.” Sam said exciting the car. Cas nodded getting out as well and moved towards his own house.

“Hey Cas buddy wait up, let me walk you home.” Dean said with a nervous smile.

“Across the street?” Cas asked, doing the squinty eye thing that Dean found adorable.

“Ya com’on.” Dean said walking Cas to his drive way. Cas chewed on his lip deciding it was his best friend duty to tell Dean what he’d over heard.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” They said at the same time. Dean motioned for Cas to go first.

“I’m sorry Dean but I overheard Lisa and one of her friends talking in class. She doesn't want to go with you to prom.” Cas said gently.

“No, don’t be sorry Cas her loss anyways,” Dean said with a shrug not able to grin because of the words that left his mouth next.

“Do you want to go to prom with me?” Dean blurted out, his heart felt like it was about to pound a hole in his chest as he studied Cas’s reaction slowly turn from confusion realization then anger.

“No Dean I have no interest in going to prom with you.” He practically spat, making Dean recoil like he’d been slapped.

Cas turned on his heal heading up to his door, thinking that Dean probably didn't even think he had anyone to go with anyways.“By the way Meg Masters asked me to prom!” He called over his shoulder angrily.

The sound of the door slamming echoed the breaking of Dean’s heart. His eyes started to burn with tears, he practically ran back to his house slamming the door behind him. He rested his head against the door as a broken noise came from his throat, tears streaming steadily down his face.

“Dean?” Sam asked timidly standing by the front window. Dean realized he must have seen everything.

“He hates me Sammy.” Dean gasped out.

“What?” Sam asked with wide eyes.

“He was already asked by Meg!” Dean yelled. “He’s disgusted with me!”

“I’m sure that’s not-” Sam tried to argue.

“DON’T! You didn’t see his eyes!” Deans anger was fading, he turned and ran up the stairs to his room slamming the door behind him, sliding to the floor against it. Broken sobs almost drowned out the sound of Sam trying to convince him to open the door. His thoughts were consumed with self hate, how could he have thought for a second he had a chance with Castiel.

 

Not standing the sound of his brother’s sobs any longer Sam angrily marched across the street and banged on the Novak’s front door. Cas opened it, looking confused.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Sam yelled angrily backing Cas up. Before Cas had a moment to defend himself Sam was yelling again.

“So you didn’t want to go to prom with him?! Doesn’t mean you had to do that! What the hell Cas I thought you were his friend!” Sam yelled at Cas, there was a fire in his eyes knowing that Dean was in his room right now sobbing was fuelling it.

“What just because Lisa Braden doesn’t want to go with him, I have to go stag with him?! Watch him pine over her all night?!” Cas yelled right back.

“What the hell are you talking about? My brother put himself out on the line for you and you broke his fucking heart!” Sam responded confused but he still had plenty of fuel to continue his yelling.

“What?” Castiel gasped eyes wide realizing what Sam had said. Sam had stopped yelling for a moment to realize what was going on. He groaned.

“You are such an idiot Cas. He didn’t want to to Prom with Lisa, when he asked you he didn’t mean as friends,” Sam explained running his hands through his hair.

“Oh. Ohhh. _Oh no_.” Cas said working through this new information everything made sense but his heart stopped when he realized what he’d said to Dean.

“Ya, oh no. Dean’s hauled up in his room right now sobbing, he thinks you hate him and are disgusted by him.” Sam said hauling him out of the house and towards his own determined to fix what these morons had broken.

When Sam opened the front door and the sound of Deans sobs hit Cas like a truck. Sam turned back to him glaring and pointed at the stairs.

“Go.” he commanded. Cas nodded making his way up the stairs making his way towards the heart wrenching sound, he had never seen Dean cry. Ya he had caught him tearing up at movies but never had he sen him honest to god cry. So to know he caused someone as stoic as Dean this much pain _killed_ him. Cas knocked gently on the door.

“Go away Sam! I already told you I don’t want to talk about it!” Dean’s voice was horse from the crying.

“Dean it’s me.” Cas called.

“What do you want Cas.” Dean responded trying to control his breathing so he’d seem less pitiful. Cas opened the door to see Dean curled into a fetal position with his back to him, when Dean heard the creak of the door, he sat up and started wiping the tears off his face.

“What?” Dean said sharply turning towards him his face was red and splotchy, the redness and tears made his green eyes all the more vibrant, but it just magnified the pain Castiel saw there. Cas took a step forward wanting to comfort Dean but stayed glued to the spot when Dean flinched away from him.

“I’m _so_ sorry Dean.” Cas said his voice catching.

“S’not your fault Cas, you just told the truth.” He mumbled not meeting his eyes.

“No I didn’t Dean, I could not have told a bigger lie. I have every interest in going to prom with you.” He said with conviction. Dean looked up at him with confusion and fragile hope in his eyes.

“When you asked me I thought, I was just a last resort. I thought that I was going to get to go to prom with you, but have to watch you dance with every girl you could while I watched from the side lines. I couldn’t do that, I couldn't watch you slow dance with someone else and hold them in your arms. I was just hurt, I didn’t mean a word of it, I swear. I am so sorry for hurting you I never wanted to do that” Castiel begged Dean to understand, holding out hope that he hadn’t ruined what would be the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Cas,” Dean breathed. “You mean-?” Cas interrupted him.

“I love you.” Cas confessed honestly.

He moved hesitantly towards Dean when he didn’t flinch away this time he moved more confidently to sit next to him. Dean leaned towards Cas lifting his hand to gently hold his cheek his thumb gently stroking across Cas's cheek bone. Their eyes connected, and they both leaned forward. The kisss started slow and gentle, Dean trying to communicate his feelings that he couldnt say aloud. Cas’s let his hands tangle in Dean’s hair pulling him closer. The passion and heat of the kiss grew until they had to pull away gasping for breath, resting their forheads together.

“Cas will you go to prom with me?” Dean asked him softly.

“There is nothing I would rather do.” Cas beamed.

 

* * *

 

_Two weeks later._

 

“I am so lucky.” Cas murmured into Deans neck, as they swayed together on the dance floor. He felt Deans chest rumble as he chuckled.

“Why do you say that angel?” Dean asked tightening his hold around his boyfriends waist.

“I’m here with you.” He replied simply. Lifting his head from Deans shoulder, to study his face that was quickly turning pink at the comment.

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ ” Castiel sang softly along with the song.

“ _For I can’t help falling in love with you._ ” Dean sang along, confessing the words he hadn’t said to anyone in years.


End file.
